This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of peach, Prunus persica cv. ‘Supechtwenty’. The new variety was first selected in May 14, 2011 by Terry Bacon as breeder number: ‘PE1300’. The new variety was first evaluated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Calif. in Kern County. The variety ‘Supechtwenty’ was originated by hybridization.
The new variety ‘Supechtwenty’ is characterized by its large size, lower acidity and early ripening.
The seed parent is ‘Supechseventeen’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,588), and the pollen parent is unknown, being from bulk pollen. The parent varieties were first crossed in February 2008, with the date of sowing being February 2009, and the date of first flowering being February 2011. The new peach variety ‘Supechtwenty’ was first asexually propagated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in January 2011 by grafting.
The new variety ‘Supechtwenty’ is distinguished from its seed parent, ‘Supechseventeen’, in that the new variety ripens about three days later than ‘Supechseventeen’ and the acidity of the new variety ‘Supechtwenty’ is very low compared to the medium acidity of ‘Supechseventeen.’
The new variety ‘Supechtwenty’ ripens early in the season like ‘Super Rich’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,860). However, the new variety ‘Supechtwenty’ ripens five days earlier than ‘Super Rich’ on April 29th, compared to May 4th for ‘Super Rich’. The new variety ‘Supechtwenty’ has a larger fruit size of about 77 mm compared to 66 mm for ‘Super Rich’.
The new variety ‘Supechtwenty’ has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, budding and grafting.